Big Time Death and Big Time Live With
by TheMrsMaslow
Summary: What Happens When Big Time Rush Finds a Car with the Car door Open and finds a little 12 year old girl who just lost her mom in a murdering accident! Will They Help her or will they Not!


Once upon a time my mom and I were on the highway going to the store when we ran out of gas. My mom got out of the car and went to go make a call. I was asleep. When my mom was making a call she got shot and died I didn't know anything. Then a tour bus was driving by when they saw the car door open so they got out and it was Big Time Rush. They came over to the car and looked in. They went to go see my mom dead on the floor. Then they said wait that's the girl's mom and she's dead. OMG the girl is not going to like this. So they came over to the car once again and opened up my door and tapped on my shoulder to wake me up. So I woke up and said mom and then I was like BTR and they were like yeah and I was like wow. Then they said that they had terrible news and I said yeah and they said your mom died and I said what and then I said that's not true and they said yes it is and then I saw my mom's body on the ground. Then I started crying and they said it's ok do you have anyone to live with and I said no because my dad's in jail and my cousins live in Australia and my aunts and uncles live in Antarctica and my grandparents are dead. Then btr said oh then they said well do you want to stay with us and I said that would be great. Then I said James is it true my mom's dead and he said yeah and I cried into his arms and he hugged me. Then I went back to my house and we got someone to pick it up and put it on a huge truck. Then my friend said where you going and I said I am moving to California and he said what and I said yup. Then the huge trucked traveled to btr's house and put my house next to theirs. Then BTR said that they had to finish their tour and I said ok and they said you can sleep on our bus with us and I said thanks and they said you're welcome then I got on the bus and sat on the couch. Then BTR said that they were making burgers for dinner. So then it was 5:30 and we had dinner. Then they said that they did not go to bed til 8:30. So then they said you're going to have to sleep with one of us and I said I will sleep with James. Then it was 8:30 and we got in bed and James and I slept together. Then I put the TV on and went to bed then I fell asleep and James and I had the best night. Then in the morning James and I woke up and I had breakfast and then got back in bed. Then BTR went to their next Concert and before Kendall left he blindfolded me and tied up arms and legs and hands up. Then Kendall left. I tried screaming for James but he couldn't hear me. Then it was the end of the concert and btr came back in and James saw me tied up. So he untied me and stuff and he said who did this to you and I said Kendall and he said Kendall you are going to get beat up and he beat up Kendall then James was happy again. Then James said ok our concert tour is over. Then James got into bed and James was like Carmella and I was like yeah and he said can we kiss and I said yeah then I turned over to where he was and I kissed him on his lips his lips were so warm. Then in the morning James said that he had to speak to Carlos and Logan then they went outside and mean while Kendall blindfolded me and taped my mouth and tied me up then James and the guys came in then Kendall just sat alone at the table then James said Carmella you awake then he said OMG then he untied me and untaped my mouth and took the blindfold off me then he said Kendall did you do this then he said no then I said yes he did then James said Kendall that's it you know what you are going down then he punched Kendall then James said Carmella lets go into your house then we went to my house. We went to my mom's room and got in bed then I turned on the TV and James and I talked and he asked me if I wanted to do it with him and I said ok. Then James said Carmella are you ok and I said yeah then I was like James I don't think we should do this because I don't feel so good then he said what's wrong and I said I think I've been poisoned and he said huh then I said When I drank the Martini Kendall gave me it sorta tasted weird then I said I think that made me feel sick then he said oh then he said Carmella stay awake then I fainted and then he said ok um I am going to go have to get the guys then he went next door to get the guys then he walked in and said guys come quick then they said ok then they came and then Logan and Carlos and Kendall were like what happened to her and James said ask Kendall and Carlos and Logan said what did you do and Kendall said I poisoned her and Logan said WHAT and then Carlos said the only way to get her to come back to life is to give her the true love's kiss then James said let me do it and then James kissed me and I came back to life then James said OMG thank god ur alive! Then James asked me to marry him and I said yes! Then I married James and we lived together in my house. Then we lived Happily ever After!


End file.
